A Broken Mind
by ScribblinScribe
Summary: Retelling of Cassandra, the Trojan princess, and Apollo. Follows her after Apollo gives her the gift of prophecy, then curses her so no one believes her. Now everyone thinks she is insane, but her sister's life depends on her courage and cleverness.
1. Prologue: Cassandra

There are many tragic tales and sorrowful myths spread from the lips of one dreamer to another, but no tale is quite as morose as the story of dear, sweet Cassandra. Cassandra was a beautiful, young princess in the time when there was not one god but many, in the time when Zeus ruled the Heavens and mortals feared the vengeance of the god's distemper.

Cassandra's beauty brought many suitors, but none more powerful or handsome than Apollo, the god of prophecy and light. Apollo saw the fair Cassandra singing by a stream, when he decided he must have her as his own. So, he came to her in her dreams, time and time again, offering her anything she wished. Cassandra, believing these visions to be nothing more than fantasy, asked for a beautiful golden chariot and horses as white as winter snow. The next day when she awoke, there was a chariot of gold led by two alabaster horses. However, Cassandra was no daydreamer, she was practical in everyway, and to believe a god would so woo her, was not what logic told her must be true. So, she ruled it off as coincidence.

That night the god came to her again; asking if she liked the gift, and if so would she marry him. She said the gift was sufficient in itself, but not so much to her liking she would give up herself to him. He asked her again what she would like. Cassandra thought for some time and decided to ask for something she was sure he could not give her. She asked him for the gift of prophecy, saying to him if he were really the god Apollo it should be quite easy for him to give her.

The next morning she woke up and felt no different than the day before. She was sure that these silly fantasies were put to rest. However, later that day she saw something. She saw her dear King and father falling off his horse on his daily ride. She did not know how she saw it, because he was far away but she knew it had happened and sent his men to go check on him. The Trojan King had in fact fallen. Cassandra knew she had been given what she had asked for.

That night she could not sleep, for fear of running into Apollo. Now she knew he was real, she did not want to encounter him again, since she knew her hand been promises to a neighboring land's son, to end a bloody feud between the two and she, therefore, could not say yes to the god, though some part of her did want to.

But no matter how strongly those who fear sleep do not wish to drift off into slumber, no amount of will power can keep them awake forever, and so Cassandra soon fell asleep.

Apollo came to her and asked if she liked his gift. She said yes. He asked if she would marry him. She said no. He was furious at her second rejection, he raged and he fumed and swore at her and her family. Then he grew silent, a smile twisting a cross his face. He had a plan for revenge.

The next day she woke up and she knew for certain some great danger lurked in the very halls of her home, threatening to strike down and bury the inhabitants in misery. But for the moment, besides the shadows lurking her mind, nothing seemed amiss.

It was not until two weeks later, when Apollo's revenge was set in motion. Cassandra had another vision; her mother would fall down the stairs and break her leg. Cassandra ran to her mother to warn her, but the Queen laughed and told her daughter not to worry that she would be fine. Cassandra insisted, but her mother did not believe her. Later that day, her mother fell down the stairs and broke her leg. Coincidence, the queen said later when her daughter confronted her with what had happened.

The next day, Cassandra had a vision her father would be shot in the arm, she warned him. But, he too did not believe her and he too suffered the same way she had predicted.

Weeks passed where Cassandra would predict some great tragedy or event, and no one would believe her and even when it happened it didn't seem to change their opinion. They soon grew to think she was mad.

The King and Queen distressed over what they should do about their daughter's delusional state and eventually decided that they would send her away to a kingdom that they had once aided in war, which was far enough away that no one would recognize her as royalty. They decided that the best thing they could do was send her some where else in hopes she would get better, or at least not worry the people.

But far away from the safety and familiarity of home her state grew worse, as she was starting to descend into actual madness as she saw the horrible things that would become of the people she met, knowing she could not do anything to stop it.

Months passed and poor little Cassandra's mind was a jumbled mess caused by the frustration of feeling helpless in one's own life. She muttered and mumbled to herself or perhaps she was talking to people who weren't there, no one knew. All they knew is that, who she was once, she wasn't anymore.

However, Cassandra, in her own mind, grew to be much at peace. Since, in her mind she had given up hope as to changing the events and now looked upon them as proof she was not in fact dead, and sometimes even let them convince her that she was not as crazy as people believed. She had resolved that she was never going to see her home or her parents again, and no longer did she care much if she did, since their abandonment had led her to her disposition, she did not feel much care towards them. However, her little sister was still innocent, she was still an attachment to the world that Cassandra was not willing to part with, so when she saw her dear sister's death in the future to come, what was left of her mind came to the conclusion, she had to return. Even if no one would believe what she saw, she would have to find some way to save the one person she still held dear.


	2. Chapter 1: Part 1

I'm not crazy. I'm not. I know I'm not. They don't. But, I do. Darn you, Apollo! Couldn't you just turn me into a deer or something, like Athena did when someone annoyed her? My parents would tell me that it isn't a good idea to curse the Gods. 'The Gods are powerful; we must show them our respect by giving them our love and leave them goods at their temples to appease them.' Well, you know what? I spit on the floors of their temples; especially, Apollo. I mean, what else could they do to me at this point?

I mean, Apollo has already made it so everyone thinks I'm completely out of my mind; which caused me to lose my family, my friends, my home and really everything but the clothes on my back. I live on a farm now, a FARM. Me, Cassandra Princess of Troy, daughter of King Priam and Queen Hecuba! I am a princess, I lived in a palace. I had servants. I had more than one pair of shoes! I also had like 78 siblings, including a twin, but when they got married they moved away or when they went to war, or just decided to explore. We didn't talk much as it was; one of the consequences of a father who had multiple wives and concubines, large not particularly close family. However, Polyxena and I were close, though.

Anyway, the point was that I really don't have anything left for them to take. The worst they could do is have me killed, and I have done nothing wrong. I have caused no one pain; I have harmed no man, nor woman, nor child. I have not hurt animals, but tried to prevent the pain of others. So, in death I will go the Elysian Fields, and surely that is better than living under the label of being insane.

But, I can't die; not just yet. My sister needs me. If it were any other sister but Polyxena, I wouldn't bother. However, since it is her, the one sister that didn't turn from me when I was called crazy, I have to go back home.

"You shouldn't go back. What good will it do? You will just be ignored, no one will listen." An all too familiar voice says nearby.

"Apollo." I say with disdain as I turn to the figure standing not five feet from where I was sitting on the grass. Ever since I was sent away, I've been seeing him. Though, I must admit, I'm never sure if I am really seeing him, or if, at least in some respects, I'm imagining things. It gets lonely when you are banished away from home. I'm used to being surrounded by people, now I have no one. So, I couldn't be blamed for creating company, if he isn't real. Though, why I would create him as the vision I see, I do not know.

The corners of his mouth turn up into a smile, "yes?" He says it with a smirk.

"What do you want, Apollo?" I ask as I stand up from the grass, and brush of the little bits stuck to my dress.

"What I've wanted since our first encounter," he pauses as he steps closer and a places a hand on my shoulder, "you."


	3. Chapter 1: Part 2

I jump back so quickly, I almost fall over. He laughs, his annoying but not all together unpleasing laugh. I glare daggers at him as I snarl, "After all that I've been through because of you, what makes you think that I will ever do anything for you?" His smile fades for a moment, but perks up quickly.

"My dearest Cassandra, I have not given up on you yet. Though, I did not come to collect you today. Just to warn you. Going home will put you in grave danger, and how can I hope to win your affections if you're dead?" He says circling me, like a predator circles its prey.

"Touching, as that may be. If you really cared, you could just revoke the curse so that when I give my warning, I would not be presumed as being mad." I reply, grabbing his arm. I didn't want to touch him but the circling made me nervous, like he was about to pounce.

"You know made me fall in love with you?" He asks, avoiding my words.

"Does that mean you won't revoke the curse? Or that you can't?" I ask trying to refocus his attention on the matter of importance, and let him know that I will not drop it.

"Your smile," he says, still ignoring me, "your hair is beautiful, red as blood and flows like water down your back. Your eyes are blue and clear as the sky. But, it was always your smile that drew me to you. You never smile anymore. I find that very sad." He sounds genuinely affected and saddened, but that only makes me angrier. I want to scream at him that if he cared so much about seeing me smile, he wouldn't torture me so! I would take away his gift and his curse, both nightmarish in different ways, and just let me be.

He pulls away and starts to walk into the shadows, fading away as he always does.

"It isn't that I can't revoke it. It isn't even that I won't. At this point, it no longer matters. Humans are very strange, but in some ways very much like gods. They will not admit when they are wrong, rather pick and choose what evidence supports them. Your family abandoned you, if only to avoid feeling guilty for this, they will continue to tell themselves they were right, and you were crazy. Good bye, Cassandra, until we meet again." Apollo says his fading away with him.

He frustrates me so much sometimes; it is perplexing that he ever got any girls to fall for him. I mean, sure he is handsome and has that sexy voice thing going on, but he is such a stubborn, self-obsessed...child! That is what he is, a child who has great power. He doesn't get what he wants instead of throwing a temper tantrum; he curses people or turns them into things.

Still, I wonder if he didn't have a point. Not that I want to admit it, but there are times my parents have done what he talked of. They start a war or punish someone without all the evidence, but when it comes in they deny its existence or just deny its value to the matter at hand.

But, surely, it would be different in this case. They could always rationalize it that I just got better. Besides, what was he talking about me being in mortal danger? I am going to visit my home and my family, they may not be happy with my condition but they wouldn't kill me. Honestly, what is the worst that could happen?


	4. Prologue: Apollo

There are many tragic tales and sorrowful myths spread from the lips of one dreamer to another, but no tale is quite as morose as the story of the powerful Apollo and his Cassandra. Apollo was a handsome, immortal god in the time when there was not one god but many, in the time when Zeus ruled the Heavens and mortals feared the vengeance of the gods' distemper.

Apollo's immortality lead to his pursuit of many loves, but none more beautiful or head-strong than Cassandra, the beautiful Princess of Troy. Apollo saw the fair Cassandra singing by a stream, when he decided he must have her as his own. So, he came to her in her dreams, time and time again, offering her anything she wished. On his first visit, hopes high and eager, he listened to her ask for a beautiful golden chariot and horses as white as winter snow. The next day he granted her wish, and waited for her to awaken and see his gift so he could see the delight in her eyes when she saw it; just as she had wished, there in front of her father's palace was a chariot of gold led by two alabaster horses. However, Cassandra did look impressed with the gift he had conjured for her. At first sight, she had looked surprised. But then simply turned away and went back inside.

That night the he went to her again; to ask if she liked the gift, and if so would she marry him. She said the gift was sufficient in itself, but not so much to her liking she would give up herself to him. Apollo restrained his dismay, as well as his anger. He was a God, what woman wouldn't want him? But he calmly asked her again what she would like. Cassandra remained silent, thinking about a gift worthy of her hand. The gift of prophecy is what she deemed as the price. At first, Apollo was concerned. God of prophecy, though he maybe, not all those with the gift meet a pleasant end. But, if that is what she desired, he set his mind to give it to her.

That night Apollo watched and waited for her to drift off into sleep. Though, she tried not no matter how strongly those who fear sleep do not wish to drift off into slumber, no amount of will power can keep them awake forever, and so Cassandra soon fell asleep.

Apollo came to her and asked if she liked his gift. She said yes. He asked if she would marry him. She said no. He was furious at her second rejection, he raged and he fumed and swore at her and her family. Then he grew silent, a smile twisting across his face. He had a plan for revenge. It was cruel, more so than many of the things he and his family on Olympus had done before, but those who have had their heartbroken, do not always think clearly, and mercy is a gift from a clear mind.

The next day she woke up and Apollo knew she could tell that some great danger lurked in the very halls of her home, threatening to strike down and bury the inhabitants in misery. Still, he knew patience would be needed for the strongest effect.

It was not until two weeks later; Apollo set his revenge in motion. He sent Cassandra a vision of her mother would falling down the stairs and breaking her leg. He watched as Cassandra ran to her mother to warn her, but the Queen laughed and told her daughter not to worry, that she would be fine. He watched her insist, but her mother did not believe her. Later that day, while Cassandra's mother was walking down the stairs, he sent a gust of wind so strong that it caused her to fall and break her leg. Coincidence, the queen said later when her daughter confronted her with what had happened.

The next day, Apollo once again sent Cassandra a vision that her father would be shot in the arm, Then, Apollo went to the woods and blinded a hunter into seeing the king as a deer.

Weeks passed where Apollo would send Cassandra a vision of some tragedy or event, and then make it happen; all the while, keeping a curse on those around her so they would only see her predictions as delusions.

He watched as the King and Queen grew more distressed and more secretive. When they sent her away, his revenge was complete. He removed the curse, and moved on to finding another potential love.

But as time went on, the more women he saw he could not get Cassandra's face out of his mind. With each beauty he came across, he compared them to his Cassandra. Infuriating as it was, he realized the mortal, banished princess was stuck in his heart. He went to her, to see her, to convince himself he had only built her up in his mind. When he found her, she was worse that when he had left her. People still deemed her lost in her mind.

Appearing before her, not while she was a sleep, but while she was awake, he discovered a sense of achievement, but also a small amount of guilt. He had one, while she would never admit it. She may not be his, but she would never be anyone else's either; there would be no one who would take her now that she had been labeled as an outcast.

Over time he went to her when it pleased him, and over time she seemed less and less resentful. Their first meeting, she would not even acknowledge his presence, slowly she started talking to him, or rather cursing. He would win her yet, he knew he would. After all, time was at his discretion and he knew one day she would forgive him.

That was, at least, until she had a vision; one that disturbed her greatly and caused her to wake in her sleep. He knew, at the same moment she did, that her sister was in danger. But, he saw an even grimmer fate, he saw his Cassandra's death if she returned home, and he knew she would.


	5. Chapter 2: Part 1

Apollo was right. There was great danger in my return home. And a disguise, while helpful in that, could not solve the problem. After all, not just any one can get to the King and Queen. I know what I have to do, but I do not want to do it.

I have twin, though we do not look the same. He is similar enough in appearance that with shorter hair and different close I could pass for him. At least long enough to spread a warning. Yet, I wonder if it is wise. I fear the consequences of such an action.

My brother and I may not be close, but I taught him the art of prophecy. He is not as skilled as I am at, as it was taught to him not given to him. But, he is not cursed the same way I am. People believe him. At least they do now. Apollo's curse had everyone thinking I was mad, even before he put the curse on they did not truly believe me either. My brother only asked as a sort of game, but it worked for him.

Sadly, he still did not believe me. But, what if I return and give them my prediction as my brother and the curse still lingers and they believe me to be crazy. Not me, but Helenus, the brother I am pretending to be. He could end up being banished as well.

And even if he is not banished, if they do not believe the prediction they will not keep her safe.

"No," I say aloud adjusting my sleeve to cover my shoulder.

"You know, if you talk out loud like that…people might think you are crazy." I heard someone laugh from behind me. I knew who it was as soon as I heard the voice.

"Apollo."

"I have told you time and time again, I have not given up on you. " He said as he joined me, sitting on the wall of the well in front of me.

"Perhaps, you should." I say dryly looking up at him trying to seem as detached as possible. He just continued to smile. His smile is exceedingly annoying. It always tells that he knows more than he says and that he knows much more than I do. It mocks me as he does.

He reached out and ran a lock of my hair through his fingers. Time as taught me three things when it comes to this god; fighting back over something so small is pointless, he will not go further or force me to do anything (though I do not know why he does not, it seems like it would be so easy for a god and then he could just be done with me), and it is arguing with him is futile because he just seems to filter things he does not want to hear out.


End file.
